(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a device and method for supporting items at a construction site. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a resilient S-shaped hook where turns of the hook are out of plane with one another, to allow the use of the turns and resiliency of the hook to accept and retain varying quantities of items, as well as engage various types of support structures.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
S-shaped hooks have been used as links for watch chains, see example U.S. Pat. No. 25,082, to Pollak, or as snap hooks, as was done in U.S. Pat. No. D493,092 to Kalat, or as a component of a carabiner, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D612,710 to Kelleghan. An important aspect of an S-shaped hook is that it has a pair of bends, each having a throat that can be used to attach the hook to something as well as to hang something from the hook. However, known art has approached the design of hooks as being rigid device. The prevailing theory behind the design of a rigid hook being that if the hook is to be used to support something, then the hook should be rather stiff and strong. Thus steel, aluminum, or other strong metals tend to be the material of choice for the fabrication of these hooks, due to the stiffness, and associated strength provided by these materials.
In the construction trades, there is a need for temporarily supporting materials or components being installed. Clamps, rigid metal hooks are devices used for supporting these items. Alternatively, although highly disfavored or even at times illegal, improvised sections metal strap or wire are also commonly used as temporary supports for items such as wires or conduits during construction. The improvisation is often required due to fact that a large, light, support device is not available for supporting the wires or during construction. Large steel hooks are well known, but these are typically of such large mass and weight that they are simply impracticable for supporting relatively light items such as wires or conduit. Still further, the fact that the hook is made of metal can be quite dangerous when supporting wires, which may carry electricity.
The U.S. Occupation Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) follows 29 C.F.R. 1926.416(e)(2) in requiring that extension cords in a work area shall not be fastened with staples, hung from nails, or suspended by wire. This means that when workers are attempting to keep a work zone free of trip hazards, such as extension chords, must use plastic devices such cable ties to tie each of the chords against the appropriate support structure.
Often, a first extension chord is a used, and then additional extension chord or other types of wiring is added as the project progresses. This is often due to having the first extension chord being in use when additional electrical power is needed in the same area. The use of well-known support devices such as cable ties, which include a one-way ratcheting locking mechanism, makes it difficult to add cables without having to add an excessive number of cable ties.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a device that can be used to temporarily support various items at a construction site, or while performing miscellaneous tasks around the home. Importantly, there remains a need for a device that can be easily transported by an individual engaged in construction or similar work, and which can be safely used to support a variety of items, including items that may carry electricity, such as electrical wiring.